


Hush Hush

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, onghwangniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Minhyun and Seongwu often fight but students think they should date anyway, that's plan A. Daniel is their middle ground so he should date either one of them, that's Plan B.Jisung thinks there should be a Plan C. Maybe making the three of them fall in love could lessen his stress.





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Never trust me when it's a chaptered fic. 
> 
> But it's currently our break and I'm back to writing. Hopefully, I get to finish a lot while I'm super free. 
> 
> Originally an OngHwang but I love OT3 so ship them lol
> 
> Unbeta-ed

“I think Hwang Ssaem is hot when he’s angry”

 

Minhyun takes a sudden halt when he hears a familiar voice, phone almost dropping due to the statement. The hallway is currently empty, not a single student or teacher passing by. It’s lunchtime and with everyone heading to the cafeteria, he thought it would be a good idea to make use of the time and read a few books for his next lecture.

 

It’s not the first time he heard something like that but it still manages to catch him off guard. Being one of the few male teachers in the school, he’s bound to get some attention from his students. It doesn’t exactly displease him, but being a private person, he’s a little uptight. Thankfully, his students aren’t disrespectful and lean more towards their academics than their teacher’s private life.

 

Peering a little over the edge of the open window, Minhyun sees 2 mops of dark hair, sitting on the bench under the old tree. One is hunched over his phone, body moving freely with the game he’s playing and it’s quite amusing to see him so invested in it while the other quietly ate his food, side expression deep in thought as if he’s been meaning to ask something.

 

“But Ong Ssaem is way hotter” The one playing games said, pausing the fight to look at his friend, the two of them facing each other at the same time. Minhyun mouth forms an ‘o’ in recognition of the two students. He’s learned their names after helping them in their Japanese homework a few months back (which actually turned into a routine. Minhyun doesn’t complain, he likes it when students come to him in their own accord and he especially loves the sour look on Seongwoo’s face whenever they approach him after classes) Minhyun is never too busy to help out students, even if they’re not in his class, he appreciates the effort they exert in learning, although Jisung thinks their enthusiasm is for an entirely different reason.

 

(“I’m pretty sure those two don’t just come here to seek your teachings” Jisung comments one time after he bid goodbye to Jihoon and Woojin. It’s another day of helping students finish their Japanese homework and Minhyun couldn’t be happier of a productive day. Every student should be enthusiastic when learning. Minhyun tilts his head in confusion from Jisung's words, opening his lesson plan to start writing an outline. “Minhyun, you can’t be that dense, Jihoon’s eyes practically shoots you hearts”

 

Minhyun chuckles, brushing the statement off “There’s nothing to like about me Jisung hyung and besides, shooting hearts is another word for admiration, maybe it’s because I teach Japanese better than Seongwoo ever will”

 

Seongwoo, his co teacher, frowns at the statement, casually throwing a glare towards his direction “Just because they ask you for advice doesn’t mean I suck at Japanese Hwang”

 

“Oh, you don’t?” Minhyun smirks, before going back to his lesson plan. He’s sure Seongwoo’s  going to bite back but Jisung a step ahead, covering Seongwoo’s mouth before he could even speak.

 

“I swear the two of you needs to be farther away from each other. Can I please have a day of peace”

 

“That’s not mine to decide” Seongwoo replies, the frown still on his face before throwing a piece of discarded paper at Minhyun’s direction “Asshat”)

 

“Speaking of Ong Ssaem and Hwang Ssaem, don’t you think they fight a little bit often” Jihoon asks, looking a bit too serious as if it’s a question he’s been meaning to ask. His food is left forgotten on the bench while Woojin pondered over it, phone screen turning off. It seems like some of the students really talk about them.

 

“They’re just little bickers I think” Woojin answers, grabbing a piece of beef before Jihoon could even swat his arm. “Oh, but I heard from Jisung ssaem that Hwang Ssaem got higher scores in an exam or something, for the Japanese language and he had a bet with Ong Ssaem. Seems like from then on, they just started to fight”

 

“You said bickering and now you said fight, which one is it really?” Woojin shrugs “But Niel ssaem seems to be their referee. You get what I mean?”

 

Daniel? This piques Minhyun’s interest. Maybe the kids are really too observant for their own good.

 

“Yeah. Whenever Daniel Ssaem’s there, no fights are happening, they’re just so peaceful with him” Jihoon munches on a piece of fruit, looking dazed as he stare into nothingness. For something so shallow, he seems to be thinking about it a lot.

 

“You know if Ong Ssaem heard this we’ll be down in the drains. You know how he is”

 

“How I am?” As if on cue, Seongwoo appeared beside Minhyun, a smile gracing his lips with elbows propped by the window. Minhyun had to double take because he’s not sure when this person appeared. It’s nothing new though, his co teacher loved the idea of popping out everywhere. “How am I in the eyes of my students?”

 

There’s a playful glint in Seongwoo’s eyes as he pushed his specs up to the bridge of his nose, waiting for an answer from his students who remained frozen at the sight of them. Minhyun rolled his eyes at the scene. He found the specs funny since he’s pretty sure they’re non graded and the stick he’s holding? That long brown lecture stick is just for intimidation purposes he’s sure of it. Minhyun leaned closer, tapping Seongwoo’s head with his 400 paged book.  

 

“I think you have better things to do than eavesdrop on our students” From the corner of his eyes, he’s pretty sure the two boys are frozen in shock.

 

Seongwoo clicks his tongue “Me? Eavesdrop? But weren’t you the first one in here?”

 

Minhyun can feel the heat rising up to his cheeks, unable to deny the statement. He’s about to answer when he sees Jihoon rising up from his place “Minhyun Ssaem won’t do that, he’s a private person”

 

“Yah! Park Jihoon!” Woojin quickly jabs his best friend, caging him in a headlock before the other could even protest “I’m sorry about his behavior, he still hasn’t finished his food. He’s completely an animal until he reaches his daily food intake”

 

Seongwoo chuckles in response, brushing the comment off. He’s not a strict teacher anyways. Seongwoo has always been a lenient and laidback person, only changing his attitude when needed but most of the time, he adored his students too much to even reprimand them. “It’s alright, I know how much Jihoonie loves Minhyun ssaem~”

 

Minhyun rubs the temples of his forehead, feeling the incoming headache in the form of Ong Seongwoo’s guilt tripping “Seongwoo”

 

“Minhyun”

 

“Can you please stop doing that to the kids” _“Can you please stop doing that to the kids”_

 

Minhyun gives his co teacher a tight lipped smile, thinking about how he could never come in terms with Seongwoo regarding his teaching style. Minhyun is not as laid back as him. He’s responsible, always planning out his lessons a week or two ahead. He keeps a healthy relationship with his students, helping them out whenever they’re in need and only joking around at bare minimum.

 

Whereas Seongwoo’s the complete opposite of him, laying out his lectures a day or two but completely wings it when he enters the class. He’s known for hanging around with the students a lot, even if it wasn’t really allowed. He’s more of an older brother than a teacher. Minhyun doesn’t complain since he does a great job even with his kind of teaching style. It just irks him from time to time at how disorganized Seongwoo is.

 

“Uhhh...I think we’ll go now” Woojin mutter but Minhyun barely heard it as his focus is on Seongwoo who seemed to be enjoying the look of annoyance on his face. Minhyun barely moved from his place before Seongwoo pats his cheeks, walking out of the scene. “You don’t want to get wrinkles on that beautiful face”

 

//

 

“I heard something” Minhyun groans into his palm, dread filling him up as he heard the sound of an office chair beside him. Being one of the older teachers in their school, Minhyun learned by now that Jisung has the tendency to corner him with a talk (more like a seminar) whenever he’s having problems with anything (more like Seongwoo). He appreciates the gesture a lot since no one in his old school has the time to help anybody out but Jisung should know bette.

 

“Hyung, can we leave this for another day? I have to finish this lesson plan” Minhyun doesn’t want to be interrogated a few hours before he can leave school.  What he wants to do is finish his lesson plan, go home, relax, read a book or sleep. Anything sounds great to him to be honest. It’s a Friday and they’re the height of his week because this means he can get some rest from everything.  

 

From his position, he can see the students on the ground floor happily walking out with bright smiles on their faces. Some of them rode their bikes in a race while others played some kind of game. It’s amusing how their personalities change so much within the vicinity. Minhyun’s glad that beyond the 4 corners of the school property their smiles don’t disappear.

 

“Hwang Minhyun, I’m pretty sure you’ve finished half of that. Stop being a workaholic and give yourself some rest” The motherly tone in Jisung’s voice activates, swatting his hand away from writing another word.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts” Jisung sternly says, confiscating his notebook as if he did a crime. All he wanted was to finish everything so he could have a great weekend. There are great books waiting for him at home and the best part is, he can lie down in the bed in relaxation.

 

“Fine, what did you hear?” Minhyun asks, turning his office chair towards Jisung with a grim expression on his face. Minhyun knows this is about Seongwoo, what else could be the reason behind Jisung’s interrogation?

 

“You and Seongwoo fought again!” Jisung exclaims as if it’s the something they’ve been doing for the past year (In Minhyun’s defense, maybe that’s just their way of showing affection to each other which Jisung will never understand) when it’s clearly not. They’re just little bickers no one should really pay attention to.

 

“Hyung, I’ve said this a lot of times now. Seongwoo and I aren’t fighting-”

 

“Why are you talking to bighead? What trouble did he cause?” perhaps, there’s a small urge to punch him in the gut.

 

“Talk about the devil” Minhyun mutters under his breath, mustering his best smile.

 

“A handsome devil that goes by the name Ong Seongwoo, yes, how may I be of service?” Seongwoo bows in front of Minhyun, extending his hand to cup Minhyun’s face. “Minhyunnie have you eaten? Your head feels a little bit smaller in my hand?”

 

“Why yes I have Seongwoo, thank you for the concern” He could tell from his peripheral view that Jisung just rolled his eyes, unamused by their small exchange. It’s funny how people can get so invested in other people’s agendas.

 

“Just kiss, make up and act like normal teachers!!” Now that Minhyun noticed it, Seongwoo’s face is too closed to him, a few centimeters away that if he leaned forward, he can capture the younger’s lips. That’s a choice, but he won’t do that. Not in school anyways.

 

“Why don’t you get a boyfriend instead?” Seongwoo interjects, moving away from Minhyun to face Jisung. He’s wearing that smirk that makes Minhyun roll his eyes. Sometimes, Seongwoo’s too brave for his own good and it’s not a bad thing, it just rubs people off the wrong way sometimes.

 

“This is why I don’t want Daniel gone for the whole week” Jisung exasperatedly says, looking a bit too sour as he walk away. “He’s the only one who can calm you guys down”

 

“He’s like our middle ground” It’s true. Daniel’s the only one who can comes between them when they’re having fights and as much as Minhyun wants him to be here, he can’t. Some conference in Japan is happening at the moment and Daniel’s the one sent by the school.

 

“You just have to deal with it! Daniel’s coming back this weekend anyway” Underneath that voice of Seongwoo, Minhyun’s pretty sure there’s a double meaning along the lines of _‘Don’t be such a baby’_ But he’s not gonna tell Jisung that. No more interrogations for him.

 

//

 

“You know, maybe it would be better to tell the kids and the school that we’re actually married?” Minhyun offers before hanging his coat on the rack, body finally free from any heavy objects,  but definitely not from his husband. The question earns a low chuckle from Seongwoo, arms enveloping him in a warm hug which took away all the stress.

 

“Then it wouldn’t be fun anymore~” He whines, slowly unbuttoning the shirt of his husband, fingers lightly tracing over his developing abs in process. The idea of going to the gym is probably the best (and non crazy) idea that came from Jaehwan. Looks like he’s going to have a feast soon, but for now, it’ll have to wait. “I’m not jealous of the kids, it’s amusing to see how invested they are with our little fights”

 

Minhyun hums in agreement, discarding his shirt in the laundry basket. Seongwoo’s arms remained wrapped around him, not wanting to let go as if he had any other place to go. “Maybe you want to let me change my clothes first?”

 

“Or maybe we can do something else before that?” There’s a mischievous glint in Seongwoo’s eyes as soon as Minhyun turned to look at him, hands already starting to work their way up until it cupped Minhyun’s face. “Would you be up to that idea though?”

 

There’s no need for any answer as Minhyun captured Seongwoo’s lips. Soft pecks at first, trying to savor the moment until they met for an open mouthed kiss, teeth softly nibbling on lower lips as tongues lapped over each other in an unhurried pace. When they pulled away from each other, smiles are present on their faces.

 

It’s a wonder how soft moments can create something intimate, arousal pooling over Seongwoo’s stomach when the familiar feeling of Minhyun’s warm mouth slowly left kisses on his neck. The older takes his time, teeth nibbling on his flesh. By now, Seongwoo’s learned how patient Minhyun is with their love making, always making sure that they take it slow. Sometimes, he doesn’t mind but there times he just wants to push his husband on the bed and fuck him senseless.

 

Seongwoo’s mind is muddled, panting heavily when Minhyun sucks on his neck, lapping a tongue over the bruise that’s starting to form. The rule was not to leave any mark but that rule be damned, he loved it when Minhyun paid attention to his neck. It’s always been a sensitive part of his body but at first, Seongwoo felt too shy with the sounds coming out of his mouth. Minhyun on the other hand, assured him that they were beautiful, _that he’s beautiful._

 

The next thing Seongwoo’s aware of is his back hitting the soft mattress with the view of an angel above him. Minhyun glistened with sweat under the dim lighting of their room, hands unbuttoning his shirt. It shouldn’t be funny but somehow, the frown on Minhyun's face tells him that he didn’t want to go on their usual slow route. “Don’t laugh”

 

“I’m not” Seongwoo replies, taking over for Minhyun. The older sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, until Seongwoo finished removing his shirt.

 

Every kiss have its meaning to Seongwoo. He feels protected during a forehead kiss, loved when it’s on the cheeks. Minhyun’s kiss on his eyes sends butterflies to his stomach, while a kiss on a lips is a silent promise of forever. He learned to associate the affections that Minhyun showers him. That way, it becomes easier to remember how much the man meant the world to him.

 

“I hope you’re not tired yet Mr. Hwang Minhyun” Minhyun scoffs at Seongwoo, letting his hand trace the outline of his exposed chest.

 

“No. Never tired for you Mr. Ong Seongwoo”

 

For now, it’s just the two of them without the rest of the world knowing they’re husbands. Even if the thought of coming out in the school crossed his mind a few times, perhaps, it would be better to keep it a secret.

 

“Stop daydreaming and come here already” Seongwoo whines belows him.

 

“Fine”

 

“You know, Daniel’s going to get angry he’s not receiving any calls tonight”

 

“Well, if he didn’t leave for the press conference in Japan then he could’ve been in here, cuddling with us” Seongwoo lets out a hearty laugh at the claim of his husband. Yes, even if they’re the only ones in this room, Minhyun shouldn’t forget that there’s a third one who completes them and it’s the one he’s currently upset with.

 

“Why are you still upset that he told me and not you?”

 

“Because we’re three in this relationship Seongwoo, not two”

 

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

 

“Were we expecting visitors?” Everything’s suddenly forgotten when they heard the doorbell, making Minhyun frown. He doesn’t remember inviting anyone over and it’s certainly not their monthly dinner?

 

“They’ll leave soon. Minhyunnie you can’t leave me hanging” Seongwoo whines under him, fingernails digging in his arms, creating light marks. The displeased expression is clearly present on his husband’s face but the doorbell doesn't stop from ringing. Maybe, he didn’t notice a text from his friends?

 

_DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

 

“Seong, visitors first” No matter how much Seongwoo pouted, the moment Minhyun left the bed to fetch his shirt is a clear sign that he’s not going to get his husband’s attention anymore.

 

He’s going to give their visitors a taste of hell.

 

Well.

 

He was supposed to.

But not when his co teacher is staring at him in his half naked glory while Minhyun lounged behind him like a gaping fish out of water.

 

“YOU’RE MARRIED?!?!?”

 

Jisung only has questions for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this, what do you think so far? It's also pretty short for a first chapter I'll try and make it longer for the next ones. I just enjoy them hiding lol :-) 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts guys! Comments always motivates me uwu
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar)


End file.
